


In A Bind

by LandonKade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Secret Santa, Tickling, kind of, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonKade/pseuds/LandonKade
Summary: Superhero Sam has gotten himself into a pickle. Rather, he's been caught by Supervillain Gabriel and is literally tied up at the moment. Gabriel wants Sam to stop foiling his plots. Sam still wants to stop him. Gabriel, however, is certain Sam can be convinced, otherwise, and he's definitely not opposed to taking advantage of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Squealing Santa 2015 on Tumblr. I am by no means amazing at fanfiction, and this had been the first one I had written in quite a long time. I'm still debating my ability to write more fanfiction, but, for now, I'll leave this here.

Awaking upright in a chair was not something Sam had considered a possibility that morning when he had left to answer a distress call. When Sam made the attempt to move, he found himself pinned, jerking against restraints at his wrists that kept his arms from moving away from the arms of the chair. The tall man’s ankles were in a similar position, attached to the legs of the chair around a rung to keep Sam from tipping the chair and getting his legs free enough to kick out and cause damage in some form or other. It didn’t afford the Winchester boy much of a comfortable position for his long legs, and he squirmed in his seat until he realized his chest was pinned to the back of the chair with a strap of leather. When he looked down to verify it, he realized he had been stripped down into nothing but his underwear, too.

How had someone had the ability to truss him up this way? To strip him? Sam had always been a light sleeper, and he had only become more so when he had begun his fight against the villains who ran amuck in the world, doing harm in one way or another to the innocent civilians. Speaking of which, what had Sam been doing? He could remember leaving that morning after getting a call about people being in trouble near the library, but, after that, everything was a blur of motion, color, and feelings. Mainly, Sam remembered a sense of frustration. He was starting to wonder why when a door to the large, empty room he was tied up in opened and admitted a familiar, frustrating figure who grinned the moment he saw the Winchester’s position. 

“Looks like you’re finally awake, Kiddo. About time, too. I was getting bored with waiting, you know.” The smirk on the shorter man’s face was a trademark Sam didn’t much care for. The fact that it was aimed at him while he was made immobile and vulnerable wasn’t helping matters. 

“Gabriel, what’s going on?” Sam eyed the other man angrily as he gave his restraints a tug. They didn’t budge. When Sam attempted to free himself with his powers, they should have come free easily and allowed Sam the opportunity to give Gabriel a beating he more than deserved. Unfortunately for the Winchester, that wasn’t what happened, and Sam remained stuck in the chair as he looked down and tried to figure out what the issue was while Gabriel stalked happily toward him and around his chair. 

“Having trouble there, Sammy-kins?” The voice in his ear was close, and Sam didn’t need to be looking up at the man behind him to see the amused grin on his face. It was clear in the sound of his voice, and Sam made an attempt at throwing his head back in the hopes of breaking Gabriel’s nose. If nothing else, he wanted to bruise the other man. Unfortunately, Gabriel had thought Sam might try something of the nature and moved away before he could succeed in the action. “Nice try, Sam, but not quite.”

“What did you do? Why can’t I use my powers?” 

“I didn’t do much. Those cuffs I used on your wrists were just a little something I had lying around that help to deter all of those mean powers you have. I couldn’t have you using them against me and spoiling my fun too soon, after all.” Gabriel’s hands came down and settled on Sam’s bare shoulders then, making the young man flinch while his squirming renewed itself, a short, frustrated growl leaving his throat. 

“What do you mean by ‘fun’? What are you planning this time, Gabriel?” Sam could feel the other man’s hands creeping slowly up his neck, behind his ears, and into his hair. It was an action Sam would have liked coming from someone who wasn’t his enemy, and he cringed and his body tensed until Gabriel removed his hands. Once he had, however, Sam realized his hair wasn’t falling back to his shoulders.

“This should keep your hair out of the way. As for what I’m planning… Well, let’s just say I got a hold of your big brother recently. I got him to spill all of this really juicy information, too. Even a little bit about his baby brother, so I just thought I might test some of it out.” 

“What did you do to my brother? Where is he?” Sam tried not to let his panic show, but it was clear by the look on his face as well as by his renewed squirming.

“Slow your roll, Kiddo. I had my fun with old Dean-o, and then I let him go. There was only slight bruising. Cross my heart.” Fingertips trailed lightly up Sam’s neck then. Without his hair protecting the area, Sam’s shoulders twitched while he held his breath. It was all the reaction Gabriel needed. “Something the matter, Sammy?” Sam could all but hear Gabriel grinning again, and he bit back any retort he might make. If he did try to say anything, he was certain some noise would betray him. Unfortunately, Gabriel wasn’t stopping. He could feel and see Sam fighting his want to react, and it was only making Gabriel want to pull a reaction more the longer he watched Sam’s fight. 

The fingers weren’t rough in their slow trek up and down Sam’s neck. If anything, that made it worse, and Sam caught himself chewing his lower lip as Gabriel’s fingers moved to Sam’s collar bones. Sam thought he might be able to hold out until the other man grew bored. And then Gabriel scratched lightly. Sam jumped and a soft whine escaped his lips before he could stop it. He was done for then, and Sam knew it just as well as Gabriel did. “Sensitive, Sam?” Sam refused to answer. In retaliation, Gabriel’s fingers dug into Sam’s ribs. The reaction was immediate. It was like Sam had been struck by lightning the way he strained against his restraints, and the laughter finally bubbled up out of Sam’s throat as he jerked back and forth in the chair. He almost expected it to tip over with him in it, but it remained upright regardless. Sam couldn’t think about such trivial things for long, of course. He was too focused on trying to escape Gabriel’s fingers, which was obviously not working very well. Gabriel standing behind him out of his line of sight was only making every touch worse. 

“Gabriel! Damn it, stohohohop!” Gabriel made it clear he wasn’t going to listen to Sam’s plea, and, rather than stopping his attack on Sam’s ribs, Gabriel scratched his fingernails between each of them, starting at the lowest set and moving his way up, thankful all the while that he had gone ahead and stripped Sam earlier to allow him the freedom of torturing bare skin. Sam, however, could feel his face growing hot from the exertion of his laughter as it escalated, only becoming more frantic the higher Gabriel moved up his ribs. Tears had begun falling freely down the Winchester’s face already, and hearing Gabriel snicker behind him wasn’t helping as he jerked hard against the restraints again, hoping to knock something loose enough to escape. 

Touching stopped then, and Sam’s tense body finally slouched as much as it was able with the leather strap around his shoulders keeping him upright, breathing heavily and trying to stop the flow of tears that were drying on his cheeks. “Now, Sammy, I might consider stopping for good if you do a little something for me.” Gabriel’s tone by itself was less than pleasant, and Sam had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what Gabriel wanted from him. As such, he didn’t say a word and focused instead on getting air back into his lungs. “I’ll let you go and stop tickling you if you promise that the next time you catch me doing something naughty, you give me a ‘Get Out Of Jail Free’ card. You walk away and let me have my fun. Sound hard? Of course not. I’m a reasonable guy after all, aren’t I, Kiddo?” Gabriel came around the chair then and placed a hand on top of Sam’s head. It was an action he couldn’t usually manage very easily, which was part of why he had tied Sam to a chair instead of secured him to a wall or somewhere he would have to make the Winchester stand up straight. 

“You’re… out of your… mind…” Sam glared, his breathing still heavy. 

“Oh, most definitely. But the state of my mind isn’t what’s on trial here right now, is it, Sam? I just need a simple yes or no from you to tell us what fate lies in store for you.” 

“N-ohohohohoho!” Sam had barely managed the sound of his no before Gabriel’s hands descended upon his hips and began kneading them. 

“If you insist, Sammy-kins. Had I known you liked this tickling thing so much, I might have tried it on you sooner. You are pretty cute like this, just laughing and giggling away and all.” Thumbs pressed deftly into the soft spot beneath Sam’s hips before long, which had Sam throwing his head back as new tears started falling down his face. He couldn’t manage to say much of anything for awhile. Hands moved from his hips and down his thighs, squeezing and scratching as Gabriel tested which methods worked best in which sensitive areas. The squeezing at his knees caused Sam’s entire body to jump, and Gabriel was happy to spend a few minutes doing nothing but torturing that spot until Sam finally began shouting at him. 

“Fine! Fine! Whatever you wahahahant! Just stohohohop touching mehehehe!” Sam just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed a definitive stop, to escape Gabriel’s treatment and hole up somewhere safe until he could get his composure back and forget exactly how embarrassing this entire situation was. Unfortunately, Gabriel was having a little too much fun just then. 

“What was that, Sammy? I couldn’t hear you. Maybe you should speak up.” Gabriel’s fingers dug into Sam’s belly and abdomen then, tracing each line of muscle he could find with the tips of his fingers. For a few solid minutes, Sam’s laughter went silent, his face bright red all the way down to his shoulders and up to his ears while his head hung over the back of the chair. Tears streamed steadily down his face while his mouth was agape and incapable of closing. Not wanting to do permanent damage to his little Sammy, Gabriel stopped but rested his hands on Sam’s hips just in case Sam went back on what he had said previously. The Winchester went limp the moment he wasn’t being tickled anymore, head still hanging over the back of the chair as if he had no energy to pull it upright. From the way Sam was breathing so heavily again, Gabriel had a feeling that was, in fact, the case, and his smirk refused to leave his face while he watched Sam compose himself. “Do we have a deal, Sam?”  
Unable to say anything for a minute, Sam simply began nodding. He didn’t want Gabriel to start again. He wasn’t sure he could take it if Gabriel began again. “You… are the biggest jerk… I’ve ever met…” 

“I’m so flattered, Sammy-kins. I knew you loved me.”

“I would like you more if you didn’t make my life so difficult all the time.” Finally lifting his head, Sam glared weakly as Gabriel shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly. 

“What fun would that be? Besides, you need to relax more. Have a laugh once in awhile.” Gabriel’s smirk returned as Sam visibly flinched at the suggestion. “You did seem to enjoy it. All that laughing you were doing was just my first clue. I guess I do have to let you go now, though. It’s a real shame. I’ll have to think of another way to get you all to myself again soon.” 

“Don’t count on it.”


End file.
